Aunque no te pueda ver
by Helene Hockman
Summary: Una despedida y un reencuentro, entre personas que jamás debieron separarse...


**_Disclaimer:_** Tiene que quedar en claro, que los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo sólo juego con mi imaginación y la dejo volar, (aunque a veces lo haga muy alto o.O) 

**Aunque no te pueda ver.**

_"Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquilo, yo haré canciones para ver, si así consigo hacerte sonreír. Si lo que quieres es huir, camina, Yo haré canciones para ver, Si así consigo fuerzas para vivir"._

Observo tu faz tranquila, y no encuentro el valor suficiente para perturbarla. Tu leve movimiento que se logra percatar a través de tus ropas, cuando tus pulmones expulsan y reciben aire, me hipnotiza, haciéndome fijar mi mirada en ti. 

Me arrepiento¿sabes? 

Y no te imaginas cuanto. 

_"No tengo mas motivos para darte que este miedo que me da, el no volver a verte nunca más"._

Pero ya no vale de nada el hecho de retractarme. Tuve mi oportunidad de elegir mi destino. Y lo elegí. Aquel que me separaba para siempre de ti. 

Y quisiera retroceder el tiempo para no equivocarme. ¿Concuerdas conmigo? No lo sé. 

Comienzo a recorrer esta especie de habitación, sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer. El silencio que se deja sentir es tan profundo, que tengo que caminar muy despacio para que no escuchen mis pasos furtivos. 

Nunca debí enamorarme de ti, pues sabía que no estabamos predestinados, pero heme aquí, teniéndome a tu lado, sin querer recibir nada a cambio. Tu cercanía me basta. 

_"Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos"._

Y este lazo irrompible que me mantiene unida a ti, es lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Sé que no debo permanecer en este lugar. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera tu. 

Estás dormido y no te enterarás que he estado a tu lado estos días. Seguirás con tu vida tal y como lo haces. Con tus amigos y compañeros. 

Pensando en ella. 

_"Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber, amigo estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, si te sientes solo háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver"._

Mi mano se acerca con vacilación hacia tu rostro, deseando sentir tu piel, mas no lo logra. Se detiene a medio camino. No debe. 

El tenerte tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de mí, me entristece. 

No naciste para mí. No eres para mi y nunca lo serás. Eres para ella. Con ella estarás bien. No creo que lo llegaras a ser conmigo. Somos demasiado diferentes. 

Tu tienes tus cosas claras…yo, soy una chiquilla que sólo sigue a los demás, en cambio ella, es más aceptable para ti. 

_"De tantas cosas que perdí, diría, que sólo guardo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que nació un abril. Miradas tristes sobre mí, se anidan, Y se hacen parte e mi piel, Y ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti"._

Conseguí algo con todo. Conseguí darme cuenta de todo lo que perdí, pero ya no importa. 

Con titubeo me acerco hasta ti, y me apoyo en la pared, al lado tuyo. Tu sigues en tu sueño profundo. ¿Sentirás mi presencia? 

Sólo espero que si lo sabes, no te molestes. No quiero importunarte, pero pienso que si me vieras, no sabría tu reacción. 

Y es difícil estar aquí, sin poder hablarte, sin poder decirte que soy yo, que Carol no existe, que sólo es una barrera que puse entre nosotros dos. Por miedo, no lo sé. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que no seria correcto. 

¿A qué vine entonces? Y la respuesta la guardo en mi interior. Sólo a permanecer contigo. 

_"No tengo mas motivos para darte que este miedo que me da, el no volver a verte nunca más"._

Se va acabando mi tiempo¿sabes? Pronto amanecerá, tu despertaras a este nuevo día, y yo volveré a esconderme tras una persona y un nombre que no es real. 

Seguirás tu día pensando que estás con una extraña y yo, seguiré el mío, aguantando las ganas de abrazarte y con el recuerdo de tu imagen en mi mente, tratando de no decaer ante esta situación. 

_"Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos". "Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber, amigo estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, si te sientes solo háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver"._

El cielo y las estrellas serán los únicos testigos de todos estos sentimientos en anonimato. 

Ahora abres tus ojos, el día volverá a comenzar y nuevamente tendrás a Carol como tu compañía. 

**_Fin_**

**_N/A:_**La canción que aqui se ocupa es la de Alex Ubago,de su segundo disco, "Fantasía o Realidad" y lleva por nombre el nombre del fic Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, no duden en hacermela saber, porfa, reviews!. 

**

Helene Hockman

**


End file.
